


Nipple Salad

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [20]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Krieg searches for Maya and his daughter.Written for inktober.





	Nipple Salad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 20.
> 
> Prompt: I'm stuck on you.

I can't get the blue haired beauty out of my head even as I wander through Pandora.

I never found out her name, but the way she smiled at me before getting on the train... She is something else.

I am searching for her. She has to be here somewhere. I want to protect her.

I couldn't protect my wife or my daughter when we were kidnapped by Hyperion. I know my wife is dead. Maybe I can make up failing her by protecting the blue haired woman.

I hope my daughter survived. I didn't see her when I escaped or I would have taken her with me. My tiny little girl.

Maybe I'll find them both. Maybe I can protect them both. If I can ever get my body to listen to me.

"THE TINY ONE AND THE SAD-FACED MOTHER AND THE BLUE TATTOO FOREVER AND EVER!"

At least my body remembers them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Check out my kink fic for day 20.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
